Sin desperdiciar palabras
by Tatily
Summary: [One-Shot/UA]Una sola frase impensada puede cambiar todo un día o toda tu vida. Yaten era el mejor ejemplo de palabras concretas e intenciones delatadas.


**Sin desperdiciar palabras**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por diversión_

* * *

 **Summary** : Una sola frase impensada puede cambiar todo un día o toda tu vida. Yaten era el mejor ejemplo de palabras concretas e intenciones delatadas.

* * *

...

— Minako, te toca el desayuno — refunfuñó el chico intentando moverse sobre la cama, sólo obtuvo un ronquido inconsciente por respuesta.

El reloj ya había tocado las 07:00 y debía empezar un nuevo día. Pero era un poco difícil con el pulpo que tenía por novia y que por las mañanas era un hueso duro de roer para madrugar tanto como él lo hacía. Incluso le causaba gracia ver su pijama completamente fuera de lugar en cualquier parte de su figura y es que ella era tan inquieta que a veces su enorme cama no daba espacio para ellos dos.

Hacía una semana que Mina se estaba quedando en el departamento de su novio a causa de que estaban reparando el suyo y Yaten le ofreció un lugar mientras recuperaba el propio. Una situación que se les había hecho mucho mas fácil de vivir de lo que esperaban. Con excepción, claro estaba, de las madrugadas.

— ¿Porqué demonios eres tan perezosa por las mañanas? — intentó sentarse en la cama pero ella seguía abrazada a su cintura. No quería ejercer la fuerza pero estaba siendo complicado el tema de madrugar.

— ¡Vamos! Déjame sólo un ratito... así pequeño... mas — abrió uno de sus celestes ojos y se dio una vuelta, liberandole al fin.

— Iré a preparar el desayuno pero te aseguro que tendremos problemas en el futuro si sigues así de floja — Yaten hizo sonar su tono maléfico-sarcástico-altanero sobre esa frase, para darle una lección y que la chica se moviera mas rápido.

Pero lo que logró fue exactamente lo contrario, en vez de levantarse de la cama y quizás rebatirle que ella tenía mas energía que una batería, la chica estaba tensa envuelta en sus sabanas y con la vista clavada en la pared maquinando un pensamiento que la despertó al instante y que le hizo viajar al pasado. A unos cuantos años atrás, cuando supo que ese chico sería imposible de arrancar de su alma.

 _Flashback_

" _Y_ _ _a_ ten había sido esquivo con ella desde el principio. La primera vez que hablaron fue porque les tocó hacer pareja en clase de química y sabiendo que ella no dominaba la materia, le dejó claro que no se quedaría atrás por su culpa, por lo que le encargó que ella diseñara el dibujo de la partícula después que él descubriera cual les había dejado el profesor. Por suerte ella se manejaba mas en dibujo que en química y al final formaron uno de los equipos mejor evaluados en ese proyecto._

 _Él sólo le dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo y a partir de ahí se buscaban mutuamente cuando había que hacer equipos en las clases._ _Una razón era porque se comunicaban bien, la otra era porque él no soportaba a nadie más y simplemente era mas fácil lidiar con los caprichos conocidos de Minako que esforzarse en conocer a alguien más. Y porque ella prefería alguien que no le cuestionara tanto su deplorable nivel académico_

 _Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta que Kunzite, el capitán del equipos de Rugby, tenía la atención de la muchacha, Yaten sintió que la única amiga que tenía lo había traicionado por lo que se volvió un ogro con ella también._

 _Hasta que, él vio la única imagen que no pudo soportar en el mundo._

 _Mina ahogaba su miseria a la orilla del árbol más lejano que encontró de ese lugar. Había sido rechazada y en ese momento tenía que estar sola._

 _—Deja de hacer tanto alboroto — dijo bruscamente una voz seca frente a ella._  
 _Elevó la mirada sólo para devolverla al suelo._

 _—Déjame en paz — no tenía ánimos de aguantarle en ese momento — No es asunto tuyo de todos modos._  
 _'Touchè, Yaten Kou'_

 _Él sólo gruñó por lo bajo, le revolvía el estómago verla así_

 _—Podría serlo si dejaras de llorar por ese idiota y en vez de desviar la mirada vieras al frente._  
 _'Bingo, Minako Aino'_

 _Ella fue a Venus y regresó en un instante:_ _Yaten, la había regañado, se había declarado y le había compuesto el animo en una sola y completa oración._

 _A partir de ahí fueron inseparables, al menos ella le dejaba claro a cada instante que no tenía ningún deseo de dejarle._

 _Y él, sólo se dejaba querer."_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Él estaba en la mitad de la preparación de lo que quería que fuera un desayuno nutritivo cuando vio la figura de la chica aparecer y recargarse en la puerta.

Ella permanecía estática, afirmándose de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos clavados en él.

— Al fin, pulpo durmiente — sin prestarle mucha atención le indicó que su puesto estaba listo para ser ocupado.

— Yaten... — lo llamó suavemente.

— Apresúrate o no alcanzarás a comer y saldrás apresurada...

— ¿Acaso, esa fue tu manera alienígena, de decirme que quieres pasar tu vida conmigo? — preguntó con una expresión casi maquiavélica, sólo para averiguar cómo zafaría él de aquella pregunta tan directa.

Yaten olvidó toda motricidad posible en ese instante y el desayuno quedó tirado por todo el suelo de la cocina.  
Entre los insultos que siguieron al accidente y mientras sopesaba las palabras que había dicho momentos atrás, supo que inconscientemente había hecho una proposición que no intentaba formular. Su rostro, normalmente pálido, se volvió casi translúcido y entre maldiciones por lo que acababa de romper se volteó para encarar a la chica que impaciente esperaba una respuesta que ahora era de vida o muerte.  
Estaba jodido...

 _Flashback_

 _"Minako vivía lejos de su familia porque sus padres eran dueños de una disquera muy prestigiosa y ella quería pasar su vida de estudiante como una chica normal. Algo había intuido Yaten en su actitud que se dejaba ver independiente y sagaz._

 _La primera vez que visitó su departamento, para estudiar y pasar tiempo juntos, él pensó que se encontraría un desastre, como imaginaba que era ella, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el desorden era mínimo y que a pesar de tener el espacio sobre poblado de decoración, todo armonizaba muy bien. Así como ella era._

 _— Está mas limpio de lo que creí — pensó en voz alta._

 _— Si con eso te refieres a que es un lindo lugar, te lo agradezco — ella le sonrió mientras sacaba algo de beber del refrigerador._

 _"Excelente" pensaba él, por lo menos podía entenderle a sabiendas que era una persona poco afectiva. Eso a Mina no le molestaba, porque podía atesorar los momentos en que él era mas amable y eso era algo que sólo compartía con ella._

 _— Estás mas sonriente de lo normal — sí era extraño verla saltando por el lugar — ¿qué pasa?_

 _— ¡Estaba esperando a que lo preguntaras! — la vio correr a la habitación y volver con un paquete entre las manos._

 _Se lo entrego entre risitas y le dijo que era un regalo sólo para él. Lo abrió y encontró un concierto especial del "Fantasma de la Opera" (el musical favorito de Yaten), con algunas intervenciones de un guitarrista que era muy famoso y exclusivo. Sólo habían algunas copias de edición limitada y él no pudo tenerla por mas que buscó. En alguna ocasión se lo platicó a Mina pero jamás pensó que con su incapacidad de atención postergada hubiera reparado en esos detalles._

 _No lo podía creer. Ni el gesto, ni la preocupación. Se había quedado sin palabras._

 _— Gracias — sonó mas brusco de lo que ella esperaba._

 _— Ah... bueno, creí que te emocionarías un poco más — ella torció la boca en algo que intentó ser una sonrisa y se levantó para volver a su habitación._

 _Le pareció un poco decepcionada._

 _"Vamos, Yaten. No te tragues lo que quieres decir", las palabras que le repetía Seiya lo persequian._

 _Alcanzó a la chica en la puerta de la habitación._

 _— Creo que te quiero — y se apoderó de sus labios antes que pudiera sorprenderse o responderle... o rechazarle._

 _Lo que él ignoraba era que Mina no podría rechazarle aunque su voluntad dependiera de ello._

 _— Si esa va a ser tu forma de ser cariñoso... — le sonrió — ... lo acepto ¡Con gusto!_

 _Le hizo feliz, le devolvió la luz en sus apagados ojos y le aceptaba tal y cómo era. Qué mas podía pedir"_

 _..._

 _._

Yaten chasqueó los labios

— ¡Maldición! No te compraré un anillo para decirlo frente a todas tus amigas — intentó sonar seco, pero su tono de alivio se dejo entre sonar para los sensibles oídos de Mina.

En un instante él vio florecer una sonrisa que pronto fue inundada por brillantes riachuelos de felicidad. Mina se abalanzó sobre él y le cubrió de besos, abrazos y caricias que no podía rechazar.

Ese día llegarían tarde a todo, menos a la felicidad.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

No puedo pensar en dos almas mas afines siendo tan distintas. Me encanta escribir sobre ellos e imaginarlos en el diario vivir.

Es el mejor ejercicio mental

Gracias por leer

Saludos


End file.
